emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6794 (14th February 2014)
Plot Bob tries to prepare himself for confronting Brenda about her thieving. Victoria catches Diane searching for HIV treatment options. She tells her she's found information on a blocking treatment - PEP, but Victoria points out that it's only useful if you've been newly exposed to the virus in the past 72 hours. Brenda gives Bob his Valentine's present - a 100% cashmere jumper. He's suspicious when she says she hasn't got the receipt. Diane makes an excuse that she has toothache and rushes off to the clinic. Jimmy discovers that Anton has stolen Carl's cufflinks. Eric struggles with what to write in a Valentine's card for Val. Bob realises he must talk to Brenda when Alicia notices her necklace has gone missing in the café. He asks her outright if she's stolen it. Diane tells Doctor Swash that she knows for definite that she's had sex with somebody with HIV in order to receive the PEP treatment. Brenda reacts badly when Bob also accuses her of stealing his jumper. She finds the receipt in her bag, gives it to him and storms off. Alicia mentions throwing a surprise party for Val's birthday in a few days but Diane tries to put her off. Eric asks her to pass on his Valentine's Day card for Val. Chas and James arrange their second date for tomorrow. Bernice is annoyed when Nicola and Jimmy find out the police have little hope of catching Anton. Moira's concerned when gets a call from the supermarket wanting her and James to go to France tomorrow to show them their European operation. Belle, Sean and Gemma interview Dan and Kerry for their video project. Gemma's silently jealous when Sean and Belle share a joke. James gives in and offers to go to France on his own after some hint-dropping from Moira and Cain. Val's touched when Eric's Valentine's message reads 'Love always' opposed to just his usual message of 'Love'. She realises she has to tell him the truth. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Receptionist - Rachael Hilton *Doctor Swash - Christine Mackie Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar, hallway, backroom *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *David's - Exterior *Connelton View - Living room *Café Main Street - Public area, kitchen, exterior *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Hotten Clinic - Centre for Sexual Health - Reception, consultation room Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,680,000 viewers (16th place) Memorable dialogue Dan Spencer: "Roses are red, violets are blue..." Cain Dingle: "A punch in the face or make us a brew. Your choice." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes